King Of Dragons
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: ever wondered about your grandfathers and the myth around the Sennen household? Join Yugi, Yami, and the gang as Yugi tells of the past back when dragons exsited
1. Chapter 1

Prologe-

Screams echoed through the grassy battlefield. Screams of pain, of rage, of battle. One scream rang out, pericing our

hero's ears, it was like a bell, a cry for help. Our hero turned slowly, his head following te sound. His yellow colored eyes,

widen as bright red blood splashed out on the green muddy earth, turning it sparkle on the ground. Turning back, our hero quickly

finished his foe and darted to the scream. Our hero's eyes widen more upon who's bright red blood was bleeding out. The small

body gave a tremble and coughed. Blood dripped from the corner of their mouth, the hero's eyes glued in horror. A pained shout

echoed out of his mouth as he scrambled towards the body, tears burning his eyes s he slashed out with his sword, eniemies fell.

His feet pounded againest the earth. His mind racing, heart pounding. He fell to his knees next to the body,as it gave another

cough and a shuddering breath. Our hero, scoped the small body to his chest, craddling them closely, tears flowing down his

sharp cheek bones. Blood stained his hands. Not his blood...his lovers blood. His cries for his love to hang in there fell on

deaths ears. His lover was gone. Our hero gave a pained shout and burried his face in the chest of his love. Tears blurred his

eyes. "My Love...Im sorry..." he whispered softly to the body. He stood up, enraged. Black light plused off his body, thousands

of men from the otherside, screamed and howled in pain. As their bodies were crushed under the black light.

"SHADOWS DADDY!" a little child screamed out in exciment. His father paused and smiled, "Thats right my little one" he

chuckled and opened his mouth to begin the story once more before his husband walked by. His red eyes followed his light as he

watched his lover pick up their son, "Yami! I told you too tell the tale right!" His husband sweatdropped and held their child

close to his chest "He'll never learn of his grandfathers correctly if you tell the story wrong!" Yami smiled warmly at his

little light, standing up he walked over and hugged his light by the waist. "But little light of mine, he'll learn of the turth

then fact" Yami smiled,his light frowned and leaned into his chest, their son was smiling brightly. Yami leaned his head down

and gently kissed his husbands forehead. "Yami, turth will be turth, but its the fact of what happned" Yami's husband scolded

lightly. Yami chuckled "Of course Yugi". Yugi smiled and looked at the painting hanging in the front room. Two figures stood

tall next to each other. Yugi of course was married into the Sennen family years ago, but one thing he remembered was that the

Sennen's had been closefriends with the Moto's. Yami's greats from almost 400 years ago fought in a great war, battling for the

land the Sennen's now own wih pride.

Yami's greats didnt end there, 5000 years in anceint egypt, Yami's grandfather (5000 great grandfather should say),

was a pharaoh! Not just any pharaoh, the famous Nameless Pharaoh, who once fought in powerful shadow games. He saved the world

many times over with the help of his millineum puzzle. Yugi's past was different, for he was just a regural student, at the top

of his class of course, with perfect grades and a perfect personailty, Yugi was a key holder of the lights. A key holder is

picked at birth, for all Mouto's were key holders. Yami just very likey to run into Yugi that faithful day. Well in Yami's

case, he ran into him and made them both late for their afternoon classes. Yugi gave a huff noise and sat their son down in

a chair, "Now!" Yugi glared at his husband who cowarded behind his son's chair, "I will tell the story correctly of Heba and

Atem" Yugi said proudly and sat in the famous blue recliener. Smiling brightly, Yugi proudly begun the correct story of Heba

and his brave knight Atem the Dragon.

And here's where our story beguns my friends...lets travel 400 years into the past, together we'll unlock the secerts of

Atem and Heba. Carefully now, we must be careful when entering a story as great as this. 400 years ago, back when Dragons

and dark kingdoms rule the land, When shadow creatures crawled at night and slept in the day. When light holders and mages

had the most power in the land. Where evil would never sleep. Lets take a look together!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1-

A gently breeze blew softly through a window, giving a young mage a light shiver as he dusted his books carefully, not

to hurt the cover or pages within the hard leather cover. His wide maroon colored eyes blinking as his pale fingers danced

gracefully againest the spines of other leather bounded books along great, tall book shelves, that covered nearly all of his

far left wall in his living room, the room was white, a plain color for his stoney brick house, but he wasnt one to complain.

For he enjoyed his home. He turned slowly and looked at the almost dying fire, taping his bottom lip ligthly, he huffed and

slowly made his way to the fireplace, in hope his friend would return with more wood, or dinner would be cold, for it had been

cooking all day sitting above the fire, a large black pot with a lid covering whatever was inside, up and away from eyes

sight. The young man smiled, his pretty pink, but a little pale, lips curvyed upwards as he giggled softly. Pushing his yellow

colored fring from his eyes he made his way towards his books once more. Reading the titles he made a mental list of which books

to get next. A knock on his door sounded at his ears. A smal, "Coming" echoed through the house as the young man walked to the

door, opening it up his friend walked into carring a huge load of firewood into the house, mud from his shoes made the young

man make a face, grimice would be best used. "Jou?" he asked softly with a interested tone to match his bell soft voice.

It would make any woman jealous at the sound, and men the same, for his bell like voice had a deep tone but not to deep. For

someone of his state would always speak softly. Jou, his friend looked up at hm with raised eyebrows, "Yes Heba?" Jou spoke,

Heba pointed at the mud on the ground, "Clean it up" he said and walked back to his books. Heba stood at a 5 foot and 2 inches.

Jou stood at 5 foot and 10 inches. Jou was a soilder for the kingdom most known as the White Lands of Lights. He was a 5 ranked

soilder, for he had served in many wars, even though he was only in his late 20's for a surprise. he joined the warfare in his

teen years, Yugi was a Light Mage, as well he also served the kingdom in warfare, for his healing magic was stronger than his

fighting magic, but his name was known world wide for he is one of the most powerful mages in his kingdom. Winning every war he

had entered. Jou, who shook his shaggy blonde hair, which was almost brown because of winter, smiled and went to clean his

muddy foot prints, Heba was always one to keep the house tidy in case they would have a captian or geust stay with them.

Heba plucked a book carefully off his shelf and held it in a strong grip. Jou gave his smaller friend a look of shock.

Heba would never grip his books like that! Heba's head lowered and snapped up, his hair was a black base with maroon colored trim

blonde fring that hung in the shapes of lighting bolts, shaping his face, while the rest of his hair rose into spikes. Heba

turned and faced his friend, maroon eyes wide with shock. "Their coming!" he whispered softly and made a mad dash out the door,

Jou following quickly after him. They reached the castle in record time as many of the guards and soilders raced around the court

yard, Heba and Jou dashed towards the enterence of the castle as they were let by, a captian passed by barking orders at the men.

Heba paid no heed to the man in the light blue armour. As Jou didnt. For both had more important matters to attened too. They

dashed across the great hall, their goal was the war room. Another captian made his way beside Jou and Heba, matching their speed

though he had longer legs than them. His name was Seth, a Dragon tamer from Egypt. Though he wasnt as dark skinned anymore,

his blood line was those of Dragon tamers. Seth looked over the two others, worried marked his face, "Its worse this time isnt it

Heba?" he asked, his deep voice scared the smaller of the three, with wide eyes, Heba looked at the Dragon tamers cold blue ones,

"I fear our kingdom will fall this time" heba's voice rang with fear as he faced forwards once more. The three made it to the war

room, almost breaking the doors down. The king sat proudly in his war chair at the head of the table, on his right, his most

trusted captian, another Dragon tamer, named Atem. Seth stood next to his kin, for he and Atem were cousins. Heba slammed his

hands down on the war table, eyes down in a glare, "We wont win this war againest the shadows my lord!" he shouted loudly. The

king stood up and looked at the White mage, "We may go down, but we will fight them Sir Heba" the king growled out, Heba stared

down the king and glowered, 'Your kingdom will be nothing in this fight, my magic has for told the future of this kingdom!"

Heba's eyes glowed with fire in their depths, "Save the people first!" he shouted and pointed behind him, about to start the next

sentence as a loud bang went off, shaking the castle. Everyone in the war room froze with shock.

Seth, at once barked orders for everyone to get down, as a loud bang went off and blew a hole into the side of the castle,

right into the throne room, making grey brick crash around the room, yells of pain echoed off the crumbling walls and captians

along with generals ran out to fight with their men, as clashing swords rang fericously in the dusty battle grounds. Heba,

fell to the ground as most men pushed their way out of the room, getting up, Heba looked for away out, the doors had broke and

blocked up with the rocky bricks of the castle walls. looking around he dashed out the hole in the wall from the explosion.

Coughing out the dust from his lungs, he looked around the dusty battle field. A hand reached out from behind and grabbed him

rough around the waist and lifted him on top of a saddle, surprised the horse he was given was a black mare, a very famous

black mare. Capian Atem's black mare to be correct! Heba cried out in surprise as the mare darted forward out of the battle

grounds and into the forest. Hooves pounded into the grassy earth. Heba held onto the reins tighly and leaned lower to the mares

body as she ran harder.

Heba feared his life, but soon the horse stopped in front of a cave. The mare walked in and Heba held his breath, like

any good person would do. The mare stopped and pawwed the ground with her hoof. Heba nodded and slid off the saddle, holding the

reins still in his hand, just in case. Soon he had fallen asleep.

for my frineds, Heba was entering a new journey, all for told soon, as this young man stayed in the cave, waiting for

dawn of the next day, his journey would led him to the greatest key to stop the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

A young man of early 20's stood in his room, dressing in his heavy armour carefully, his friends in their rooms, dressing

in the same matter. As the man wrapped his thick dark blue cape around his shoulders, he carefully eyed himself in the window.

Pale yellow eyes blinked back at him, a sigh echoed from his lips as he turned and made his way out of the room. This man's name

is Atem, a Captian for the Kingdom of White Lands of Lights. Atem stood at 5 foot 6 inches, his hair

starting at the base that rose into spikes with red trimming, his yellow fring framing his sharp features, some shot up into

his hair, shaped like lighttling bolts, his sharp yellow eyes were framed with thick lashes, giving the look of egyptian style

eye liner. He was lightly muscule built, but dealy to the touch, for he tained with dragons daily, which gave him enough power

to make a hit dealy enough for he see it. Atem was a cold person, as he didnt like people all that much, like his cousin Seth,

Atem would train dragons for war, choosing only a few handful of soilders to train with these huge beasts. He trained carefully

and made sure the dragons were well taken care of.

Atem was called into a meeting in the war room when it happened. Guards and soilders alike dashed about the court yard as

atem walked through the gates, He glared and dashed passed everyone, carefully weeving his way through the crowds. Atem growled

loudly as he finally reached the enterence, dashing in and heading towards the war room, he opened the doors and barked out orders.

Men moved to let him see the map, he looked it over and growled, "I want troops in front of the gates, men on both sides of the

wall!" he barked and pointed out were he wanted his men, "Troops in the back of the castle and some to get horses ready" he

growled out orders left and right as his king watched, sitting safely on his war throne. Atem walked at stood straight next to

his king, eyes set onto a glare, yellow eyes flashing as the war room doors slammed opened, entereing Captian Seth, Captian Jou,

and White light Mage Heba, Heba's eyes looked glazed over in worry as a sharp glare settled deep in his features, Heba shouted at

the king as Atem watched, his cousin now stood by his side, as Heba and the king started to agrug more, a loud explosion hit the

castle and shook everything. Atem froze, along with everyone else in the room. [shit] was his first thought as another explosion

hit and blew a huge hole in the castle's wall, everyone fled from the room, Atem followed quickly behind. A soilder handed Atem

the riens to his horse, Night, a black mare he had raised from a foel. Atem's eyes flashed over back to the war room, well it

wasnt much of a war room now, but a body dashed out. It was Heba! He looked confused and dazed, Atem glared as he and his horse

dashed over to him, Atem grabbed Heba by the waist and lift him up onto Night's saddle, growling softly. [be careful you brat]

atem cursed at Heba as he hit his horse's hindquarters for her to get out of here. Watching the horse and Heba flee into the

forest, Atem turned back and fought off Shadow creatures, following after his horse.

Yugi took a breath, staring at his son, who was staring at him with wide eyes, smiling Yugi stood up. "WHAT?!" his son

cried out in protest, Yugi and Yami chuckled, "sorry my little one, I need to get water" Yugi said leaving the room to get a glass.

Yami's son turned and looked at him, Yami looked back, red colored eyes gleaming with amusement, "so little one? do like the

story?" Yami asked as his eyes grew, "I love it dad! who knew Papa could make the story feel so alive!" he said with excitement.

Yami chuckled, "Thats because Papa enjoys the story more then anyone i know" he said with a smile. His son squeaked with glee,

"Papa is so cool!" he said as Yami nodded, "Thats for sure" he agreed. Yugi walked in with a glass of ice water, "I do enjoy the

story a lot, its one of my favorites" He sipped from his glass and sat back in his chair, gettin ready to speak once more. That

was til the door bell rang, Yami got up and answered it, Bakura, Ryou, marik, and Malik stood outside. "Is Yugi telling the

story?!" Malik asked as they walked into the house. Yami sweatdropped and shut the front door, Yugi smiled and sat everyone down.

Yes I started the story" Yugi said and sat back down, Ryou and Malik smiled widely and held their lovers hands tightly, Yugi took

a breath and begun to start the story once more.

Atem stood in the damp forest for it had rain the night before. He sighed and walked on, the sounds of the battle gone,

and no Shadow creatures followed him into the forest. Which was good, he guessed and walked on, muttering soft curses. He stopped

he had found his cave, well more like his hideout to get away from the town life and his duties as Captian. His horse, standing

next to the small pond of water, Heba layed on his side fast asleep, for guessing, todsy took a toll on him, Atem shook his head

and walked in. His horse gave no notice he was in there, quickly Atem left and came but with firewood, for he would have to build

one tomorrow anyway. He grabbed a blanket and layed it on the ground, passing out almost immeadditly

A scream rang out early that dawn. For it seems our young mage had ran into someone he didnt expect to meet. Atem stood,

lenning againest a oak tree, arms crossed and a cold look masked his face, yellow eyes watching Heba walk back and forth, for

the last hour since Atem had entered the cave. Raising an eyebrow at his horse who munched on the green grass, snorted. Atem

looked back at a pacing Heba, who had a tight grip on his hair now. Heba muttered curses under his breath. Atem didnt really

blame the white mage, for Atem walked in as the little light was sleeping, and he had been watching him with a close eye. Heba

stopped and fainted, Atem stared wide eyed at the mage laying on the ground and looked at his horse again, who snorted. Not one

for much talking, Atem blinked and started to take off his armour, leaving his thick winter cape on, and staring at his sleeping

person in the middle of the floor. Atem shrugged and started a small fire for warmth.

Many hours later, Atem heard a soft groan, for Heba had started waking up. Atem stood up from where he was sitting, and

crossed the way to Heba, "Good afternoon Sir Heba" he had said softly, Heba looked at Atem, "Good afternoon captian Atem" he

spoke gently back, standing up from the ground. Atem nodded and walked back to his spot on the cave floor. Heba looked at him,

"What has happened back at home?" he asked, Atem sighed, "Sadly we had losted everything, it belongs to the shadows now, Jou

and Seth made it out alive thankfully" Atem said quietly, rage was softly heared in his tone as Heba took a seat. Nodding and

huffing softly, "What should we do?" Heba asked, Atem looked thoughtful for a moment. "We stay here a few days and head east,

the kingdom of Sun and Summer is that way, they are friends of our kingdom" Atem said pointing outside the cave, "We will tarvel

for a few days, about 2 weeks or so" he told Heba, who nodded, "I'll wear light armour, hopefully that will speed us up, you

will ride Night, "Atem pointed at the black mare. Heba frowned, "We should share Night" he said, Atem shook his head, "No you

are the healer of our group, so you will ride her, I'll gaurd and scout" Atem stated as he made no room for a fight. Heba nodded,

not liking Atem's idea much.

Atem stood up and glared lightly at Heba, "Try to not get in the way much alright, we have a lot to perpare for, the next

week is all we really need, other than that, we'll become bait for the Shadow Creatures" Heba nodded and looked outside the cave

as Atem stood up and walked out. Heba's eyes followed his back. His maroon eyes glassed over with small fear and regret. The light

mage sat in his spot for a few hours as he waited for Atem to come back, when he did, he had 4 rabbits, meat for the journey and

some for tonight for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3-

The past week was hell to Atem, not only did he do all the work, but he had to make sure their only healer would be safe.

For they need him to be heahtly and safe, unharmed was the goal here. Atem's brain was fried and his yellow eye blood shot. His

spikey hair was a little limp, his clothes need a wash, but that didnt stop him from making sure they had food for the journey

tomorrow morning. Atem sighed softly and looked over at Heba, sleeping soundlessly. He gave a small smile for their healer would

be rested up and ready to go at dawn. Atem looked outside the cave and watched the sun slowly drop out of view as night fall came

around. Running a hand through his roughfuled hair, he crossed his legs and watched Heba before getting up and leaving the cave.

A small stream running next to the cave enterence only a few feet away, Atem stood next to it and staring at it before kneeling

down to wash his lightly tanned face. Atem sighed softly and stood up again, pausing in mid kneel and cruch. [there...i can feel

something in the shadows] Atem's eyes narrowed as a glare settled on his features. Turning slowly, Atem looked towards the far

left, settling his glaze there and slowly reaching for his sword, the bushes rustled as a shadow creature raced out, Atem drew

hs sword and sliced the creature in half, dark red blood splatter every where on the green green, turing the grass into nothing

about dark brown soil. Glaring even more, Atem dashed into the cave. "HEBA!" Atem shouted as Heba sat right upwith wide eyes,

Atem's yellow eyes flashed into Heba's maroon ones, "We need to go now! Shadow creatures are here!" Atem stated as Heba scrambled

upwards and onto Night's back and grasping the riens tightly, waiting for Atem to get on. Atem dashed up and swung himself up

on Night's back wrapping an arm around Heba's waist and holding the reins with Heba, "Go Night!" Atem shouted at his black mare,

who dashed out of the cave, hooves pounding into the hard ground, Atem growled and pushed Night into a gallop. Heba tensed up

against Atem's arm, who looked at the white mage in worry, but looked back up to watch where the three were going, hoping

they didnt run into any more Shadow ceatures as they made their mad dash towards the Kingdom of Sun and Summer.

Yugi stopped there and stood up once more, everyone groaned and Yugi sweatdroppped, "Sorry guys, but its bathroom break

we'll keep going after i get done, Yami go make snacks and get drinks" Yugi said and walked into the bathroom. Yami stood up

"Ryou nd Malik, want to come help me?" he asked the two, who nodded, leaving Marik and Bakura with Yami's and Yugi's son. Their

son looked up at his two crazy uncles and smiled, "Can you guys tell me part of the story?" he asked, they both shook their heads.

"no can do little dude" Bakura said running a very pale hand through his wild white-ish grey-ish hair. "Yugi would kill us if

we spoil the story" Marik said, a frown appeared on the child's face, "How come?" he asked with wide eyes, Bakura rubbed his chin,

"Well the next part thats coming is an interesting one thats for sure!" Marik nodded, "Its my favorite part!" his smile widden,

"Also we get to meet new friends for the journey still far from over" Yugi said coming out of the bathroom and sitting back in his

seat, a smile spread across his lips as his child bounced with excitement.

Yami wondered into the living room with drinks for everyone, and carefully refilled Yugi's glass of water. Yugi cleared

his throat and crossed his legs. Malik walked in with a tray of sandwhiches and Ryou with a huge bolw of chips, both were set

on the table. Everyone settled with their snacks and got comfortable again with pillows and light blankets to relax with. Yugi

took a breath and started his story once more.

Atem slowly slid off of Night's back, gripping Heba by the waist, he helped Heba down, giving Night a break from carrying

them this far out. Heba looked around and smiled brightly, "Ah ha!" he said in delight as he wondered over to a dark green planet

on ground. Atem rose his eyebrows in confusion as Heba dug into the soil around the planet. "Heba?" Atem questioned as the light

mage glanced up at him with a smile, "This planet here Sir Atem," Heba pointed back at the planet, "Restores lost engery and helps

boost streanght to those who eat its roots, only the leafs give you engery sadly, but the root is also good for brewing with tea

and other medical planets for better brain power, streanght only comes if you eat the roots, not when you brew them" Heba eplained

happily as he dug the rest of the planet out and slowly cleaned most of the soil off of it, Atem stood in complete did

Heba know all of this?! Heba smiled more and carefully put the planet in his side bag that was tied to his hip. "Sir Heba, how do

you know so much from simpliy looking at the planet?" Atem asked with pure confusion and shock in his tone. Heba chuckled, "I

learnd it in a book i read about wild healing herbs, I must have read it at least a few times, so i know which planets look like,

and memorized what they do" Heba rubbed his chin and looked up. Atem's jaw dropped, "Sir Heba, just how many books did you have?!"

Heba tapped his bottom lip in thought, "About...hm...3,000 maybe?". Atem's eyes widen as he took a step back, that was more books

than himself! Heba looked over at Atem and smiled, "But thats nothing really" Atem fell over and sat up with a glare on his

features, [nothing really huh?!] he thought as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Heba titled his head and shrugged his shoulders, walking over to Night he petted her soft nose, "He's such a weirdo huh

Night?" he whispered to the horse as she snorted and looked over at Atem who lightly blushed with embaressment, "says the one

talking with the horse!" he said and stuck his nose in the air, Heba sweatdropped, "He has an ego too doesnt he?" he whispered

back at the horse who shook her down up and down in agreement. Atem blushed harder, "Who asked you Night?!" he shouted and raised

a fist at his horse, who just snorted and shook out her black mane. Heba chuckled softly, as another glare settled on Atem's

face while he crossed his arms, the armour made small clicking sounds, as they brushed against each other. Heba looked over at

the horzen and lifted a hand to protect his eyes some, the sun was just getting ready to set, which met they need to set up a

small camp or keep going through the night before they got too tired, but in Atem's exhusted condation, Heba thought it would

be a fair better idea to set a small camp. "Sir Atem?" Heba asked as the Ex-Captian opned his yellow eyes to look at the White

mage, "Yes Sir Heba?" he repiled, "Should we set camp here for tonight and rest til dawn?" Heba asked and Atem blinked, "Alright

i agree with that, a small few hours rest should help us out a bit" he said agreeing with the White Mage as he sat down on the

greenish brownish grass, for it hadnt rained in this part of the Kingdom. Heba's maroon eyes glazed over with thought, Atem

glanced at Heba with a raised brow, but said nothing as Heba soon fell asleep, Atem along with him, as he couldnt keep his eyes

opened for much longer. It was paceful for the night time, but both Heba and Atem knew they wouldnt be safe just yet. For a

surprise awaited them at dawn, something more good than evil had watched them from the shadows of the trees.

A loud yawn awoke Atem, he sat up and stared at the person who had yawned, which so happened to be no other than Heba, the

White Mage of Light. "Could you be any louder?" Atem asked in a hiss, Heba shrugged, "I cant hold in my yanws" he stated.

Atem growled and rubbed the sleep from his yellow eyes, Night pawwed at the ground and munch on the greener grass, as Atem stood

up and scretched his sleepy muscals awake. Heba ran a hand through his sleep limp hair, making it stand up a little straighter,

Atem watched him and blushed a little, as Heba turned and looked at him with wide eyes, "do i have somehting in my hair?" he

asked as Atem shook his head, "No Sir Heba, your hair is fine" A rustle and the snapping of a twig sounded from Atem left, before

the brave Captain could pull out his sword, hands grabbed his arms and another set around his mouth, his yellow eyes flashed over

at Heba in worry as the same happened to him, trying to struggle out of the grasp, his muffled shouts for them to let go of Heba

fell on deaths ear, as Heba was pulled into the forest, closing his eyes in fear, he let the people pull him deeply into the

forest, hoping Heba would be alright.

A sudden stop pulled Atem out of his thoughts as he was force to kneel and look straight, "Bakura not so rough!" a gentle

voice broke out as Atem turned and looked over at snowy hair albino dashed over, his brown eyes wide with worry, a voice

sounded next to him, it was gruff and deep, "Ryou I only did that because he fought back a little earlier" Atem growled but said

nothing, Ryou stopped next to his right side and started to scoled out this Bakura person, Atem looked forward and looked at the

people that dashed around what seemed to be a small main camp. A flash of maroon went by, and Atem looked for it once more, Heba

broke from crowd of people and dashed quickly to Atem's side, cupping his face, "Thank the gods youre alright Sir Atem!" he cried

out as Atem glared at him. "Im fine for the most part Sir Heba" he growled out, as Heba took a step back, "Relax Sir Atem!" Heba

said with his hands raised up, "These people are friends" he said as Ryou came back into Atem's view, "Hiya! Im Ryou, another

White mage of Light!" he greeted Atem, who slowly stood up and shook hands with him, "I am Sir Atem, former Captain of the

kingdom of White Lands of Lights" Ryou nodded, "Youre very famous around these parts Sir Atem!" as he took a step away giving the

Bakura person room to greet Atem.

Bakura had grayish white hair and sharp dark brown eyes, his whiteish hair fell to the mid of his back, as he stood at

the height of 5 foot 8 inches, and Ryou who stood at 5 foot 4 inches, also had long white hair that stop a little past his

shoulders, almond shaped eyes that were a light brown, almost a beer color. Both of them were albino, but Bakura had a small tan

to his skin.

"Welcome Sir Atem, to the camp of Green Healers" Ryou said opening his arms wide as to go about with a hug. Atem's

jaw dropped, as Heba smiled and Bakura chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Heba stood stiffly as Ryou walked around the small hut they were in. Ryou had tyed his hair back earier as he worked, on

whatever it was he was doing, which so happened to be making Heba a new set of clothes. Heba sighed and stood as still as he could

for it wasnt easy with Ryou poking a needle into your skin at some points to make sure the cloth was tight enough and the seams

were just right, Heba closed his eyes and had an irrieated look on his face, a tic mark had appeared earlier, as Heba did not like

this treatment. "Only a few more seconds Sir Heba!" Ryou said as he sewed another peice of fabric together, Heba glared but fake

smiled for Ryou's sake, "Think nothing of it Sir Ryou, I just dont like standing here for however long it has been, I still have

many things to do" Ryou blinked and looked up at Heba, "Youre traveling with Sir Atem, why is that?" he asked, Heba shrugged,

"Honestly I dont know that answer, but if not for him i would be straving, or taken hosage for those Shadow creatures that room

freely in my kingdom now..."Heba said quietly, Ryou nodded in understanding, and walked over to Heba with a small pile of clothes,

"Here im finish, put this on and call for me" handing Heba the clothes, ryou made his way out of the hut. Heba looked down at the

clothes in his hands and begun to strip down to pull on the hand made clothes.

Heba looked down, his pure white outfit was now pure black, all he needed was his black leather boots and a nice cape, to

fight off the chill that still layed in the air, he called for Ryou who walked in the hut once more and wrapped something heavy

around Heba's shoulders, a thick maroon colored cape that was soft inside was now on the White mage's shoulders. Heba smiled at

Ryou who smiled back, "Dont worry i made sure this was all freshly washed" Heba nodded and slipped on his leather boots before

walking out into the main camp grounds, Ryou followed but made his way to Bakura, who leaned over a map along with Atem, Heba

could see Atem's face drawn into a small glare as he pointed out something on the map and spoke at Bakura. Still watching both

of them, Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and leaned on Bakura's back gently, Bakura paid no notice as far as Heba

could see, but one hand wrapped around Ryou's hands laying on Bakura's stomach, which made Heba smile a bit. It was nice Ryou and

Bakura were lover's, though it depressed Heba as he could never find a lover of his own. Well not that he had really tried to go

and find one himself. Heba carefully made his way towards Atem, who's eyes only flashed over him once and back down to the map.

Heba leaned over and looked at the map, Atem had pointed out their route for the next kingdom over, as showen. Atem cleared his

throat, "Sir Heba, we leave in two days" He said as Heba nodded. "Are plan then?" Heba asked softly, Atem pointed at the map,

"We'll take the fastest route of course, but its a tricky one, Bakura has scouted there many times, it is safe enough for an easy

travel, hopefully" Heba looked at where Atem was pointing and hummed in agreement, "Whatever you think is best" Heba said before

walking way to fetch water for his water skin, Atem's followed after his back for a moment then turned to Bakura and Ryou. Both

were staring at him, Atem blinked, "What?" he asked, Ryou smiled, "You should totally court Heba!" he said with a little

excitement. Atem's eyes widden, "Oh no, Sir Ryou, I can not court Heba. I think he has a lover" Atem looked down and stared at his

hands that were covered in armour and leather, Bakura snorted, "Has Sir Heba said he has a lover?" Atem shook his head, "Than he

dont have one" Bakura pointed out.

"But I still can not court him, he and i havent known each other long enough for us to court" Atem stated and walked off

towrads Night. Bakura and Ryou looked at each other, before Ryou wondered off to Heba. "OOOhhh Sir Heba!" Ryou sung lightly, Heba

looked confused, "How long have you known Sir Atem?" Ryou giggled, Heba tilted his head, "Um maybe a year or two, but not on a

personal level per say" Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Not on a personal level?" he asked, Heba nodded, "For you see I would only see

Sir Atem during times of war, we hardly ever talked besides war plans and such" Ryou hummed, "So why not get to known Sir Atem

on a personal level" Heba chuckled, "When he opens up to me I would love to known him on a personal level Sir Ryou" with that

Heba walked off and left Ryou staring at his back with wide eyes. As for the last few hours of the day started to wind down, Heba

and Atem hardly talked as it was a bit akwward for them after the talk with the couple.

Day two- Camp of Green Healers

As the second day rolled in, Heba rose from his cot with a small yawn, he rubbed his maroon eyes and ran a hand threw his sleep

messed hair, sighing as he knew there was little hope to fully tame it into his starry shaped he naturally kept. After changing out of

his night clothes and into his new ones, he strolled out of his hut and looked around camp. Most of the healers had awoken with smiles

and walked around to other huts greeting other said healers, for early mornings are the best times for picking herbs. Ryou came rushing

at Heba with a bright smile, "Sir Heba!" he greeted in a cheery voice, Heba smile, "Sir Ryou, what herbs will we be picking this fine

morning?" Ryou chuckled lightly, "We did need more Lead Leaf and some Brazie root, maybe some Bison Rose" Heba's eyes lit up, he hadnt

heard of these herbs before, maybe once or twice during his trips into the village maybe, but thats only a few times a year! Ryou begun

to describe for Heba's sake of what each herb did.

Bison Rose- is brown yet green with furry type thorns, grows into the shape of a

rose, If drank highly toxic, for some wounds such as burns and scrapes could be used as a cooling method to heal.

Lead Leaf- Antidote, vemonious towards horses, dogs, and some types of birds,is a large leaf with spiky edges, from its green center out

to a gray.

Brazie Root- Has the details of bright red moss, the red moss must be handled with gloved hands for it is highly toxic and could cause

a burn like rash if not handle correctly. the main root is used for Headaches, aches, and helps with pain.

Heba's eyes widen more opon interest as Ryou described the herbs. "Thats amazing!"he stated as they had left said camp grounds.

The two talked moreon the plants, as Ryou explained more on each planet and some uses. Heba's face looked very interested as his questions

came out like spit fire.

As the last day of staying at the camp of Green Healers, Heba and Atem spent alot of time fixing Night's saddle, and

choosing a horses strong enough to keep up with Atem's horse. Of course this horse Heba would be riding, so Atem could ride his.

Heba sighed softly and fixed his cape, a small breeze flew by, and fall was heading in fast, the heat some what gone now. Atem looked at

Heba the last few weeks had tooken its toll on both of them, as they tried to hurry and make leave. Bakura was sitting on his white and

black stallion, Ryou stood next to him with mild interest as the two talked, his stance was one of, come home soon you hear, and Bakura's

sitting on his staddle stated he would come back. Heba's eyes wonder over to the other healers around the camp. Though he didnt want to

leave, he had a mission to fill, and he was in need to claim his land back. Atem's yellow eyes were glossed over with needed sleep. Heba

took this into a count when his maroon eyes glanced in his derection for a moment. Sadly he was in need of sleep also, so not like he

could really tell Atem to man up and stay up longer for the week ride.

Another breeze went by a little stronger then the last, but it was okay Heba guessed. Night, the black mare whinned softly, as

Atem pulled a small bit of hair from her leather reins. Atem finally got onto his beautiful horse and turned her to stand in wait by Heba's

small whines from the horses settled as Bakura begun to head out in a soft trot. Others soon followed. Atem and Heba's turn jerked them

forward, with little jolts really. But their newest adventure begun.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I firmly apologize for this my dear readers, I have recently been married and had a beautiful baby girl! so I am dearly sorry for not updating my stories for you all, currently all are in the process of being re-vamped! im terribly sorry for this my readers! at the moment im currently working on updating my newest story called The King of Dragons, Ive been working on chapters 4 and 5 at the moment but with my crazy life I havent had as much time to do so! my daughter is turning one in a months time so Ive been trying to plan and also keep my home clean as my husband works. Im sorry dear readers, I will try harder to update more and edit more as well! Please note that if you see a new update to one of your stories, that i have most likely finished my edit on that chapter! Thank you my readers, and please feel free to review and ask me anything!

~ your favourite writer


End file.
